


An ending

by pan_ace_at_the_disco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Chara use they/them pronouns, Gen, Main character is Chara, Overuse of the Riverperson's boat, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, if you misgender them i block you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_ace_at_the_disco/pseuds/pan_ace_at_the_disco
Summary: You cross the barrier with the human, shielding your eyes from the sunset, and they start walking down the mountain. You feel... uneasy.A view of what happens after Photoshop Flowey's fight when the human leaves the underground.





	An ending

Still reeling at the horror of Flowey stealing the souls, you almost don't notice when the human walks into the doorway matching the one in the ruins and through the barrier. You pick your pace up to trail after them, not wanting to be left behind. After catching up to them outside of the Underground, you watch them raise their hand up to see through the sun's glare and look around at the scenery. They look back at the cave for a second, check their phone, and then start walking down the side of the mountain.

You speed up, matching their pace, and peer over their shoulder, watching them try to call Papyrus and Undyne, then Toriel. Neither pick up, and the human sighs. You perk up, saying " _It seems that your phone network only works in the Underground_ ". They frown. You continue, " _Maybe you can try calling someone on the surface,_ " and they let out a small snort at your words. That's interesting, you think, but before you can comment on it, they pick up the pace and start running into the town next to Ebott. You hurry to follow them. They find an empty alley, pull out a blanket, and fall asleep. You are left to drown in your thoughts.

 

The human goes back up to the Underground's entrance every day, and usually stays for the whole day as well. The alleyway they chose is small and can't possibly give them a good night's rest, and yet they still manage to visit every day. Of course, this means you are forced to walk up the mountain everyday as well, so you're not exactly happy with monsterkind's angel.

One day, after you wake up, you don't see the human in their usual spot. The most obvious item in the alleyway is their phone, still with Alphys' modifications installed. The phone is ringing.

You fumble to answer the call, and manage to press the answer button on the last ring. You realize too late that whoever was calling wouldn't be able to hear you. You manage to press the speaker button, then sit and wait. You hear Sans' voice. He doesn't seem to realize that you picked up, and is trying to leave a message on the human's phone.

His low voice, turned tinny due to the phone, explains what has been happening since the human has left the Underground. Papyrus joins in, saying something about how he's now part of the royal guard. Undyne comes in a few seconds later, saying that he's the only member left. They say their goodbyes, then they hang up, and the phone's screen shuts off a few seconds later. You wonder how Sans had called, and come up with that just being how he is.

You look to the entrance of the alley, seeing that the human has come back to wherever they were when Sans had called. They put their belongings into their inventory, and gesture for you to follow. They must be ready to go up to the mountain.

 

A half an hour later, you both reach the entrance of the cave, where, on the other side of the barrier, someone is waiting for you. The human runs up to the barrier, sits down, and stares intensely at Flowey. Flowey starts to speak to the human. He talks for a while, and you get a little bored. You only tune in at the very end, when he says, "maybe you could become better friends with Alphys." The human nods, and they walk back up to the entrance of the cave, sitting down on the edge of the cliff. They look at you when you sit down next to you.

They scrunch up their face, say, "You know I have to try this, right?" You close your eyes. That's the first time you've ever heard them speak, and what they said made no sense. They have a soft voice, gravelly with disuse. You feel them reset, leaving you in confusion trying to puzzle out what they meant.

  


You open your eyes again, and suddenly you are both back in the room before the barrier. The human immediately turns and runs, racing down the hallways of New Home and dragging you with them. They don't stop running til they reach the end of the Judgement Hall. They walk to the elevator and press the button, playing with their hands while you wait.

The elevator dings, and they jump inside. The elevator opens again and they rush out of New Home and into where you fought Mettaton and then onto the bridge connecting the Core and MTT resort, where they are stopped by their phone ringing. They answer it, glance at you and then press the speaker button. You both listen to Undyne tell the human to visit her in Snowdin, with encouraging from Papyrus. The human agrees with Undyne, then hangs up with a new purpose. They make their way to Snowdin.

 

The human steps off the Riverperson's boat and onto cold, snow-covered, ground. They walk over to Papyrus' house and stop in front of Undyne. She hands them a letter and makes them promise not to open it, with directions to give it to Alphys.

" _Looks like you should head over to Hotland now,_ " you say, even though the human has already jumped back on the boat and is telling the Riverperson to go to Hotland. You are getting sick of riding this boat.

  


You arrive in Hotland with all pieces intact, and step off the boat yet again. The human rushes up to the lab door, and knocks once. Alphys doesn't answer the door. You remark, " __ _Maybe you should slip it under the door,_ " and they do just that.

You can hear Alphys muttering something from behind the door. She suddenly opens the door, asks if the letter was a joke, then sees that the human slid it under the door. She gets flustered for a bit, muttering about something being cute, then exclaims, "Sure! Let's go on a date!" Needless to say, both you and the human are very confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, at pan-ace-at-the-disco. Thanks for reading.


End file.
